


Her Hair Hangs Long

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 3x01, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Castle had a hell of a lot of thoughts during those few seconds at gunpoint.  An addition to 3x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hair Hangs Long

**Author's Note:**

> For Oparu, who understands.
> 
> Title from the song by Gorky's Zygotic Mynci.

He has a thousand and one far more pressing concerns, not least of which is the dead body at his feet.  He's holding a gun.  Three more guns are pointing straight at him, and he knows the detectives holding them well enough to be sure that any one of them could take him down in an instant.  

 

His problems are multitude, yet his brain refuses to cooperate with the tiny voice of self-preservation in his head telling him to explain, and explain quickly.  Even as he looks from the gun in his hand to the body on the floor and up into the three incredulous faces before him, all he can see, all he can think about, is her.  What has she done?  More importantly, why has she done it?  He's a writer.  He wants-  No, he _needs_ to know her motivation.  

 

It's not a huge change, a couple of inches at most, but the difference is startling.  In hindsight, he should have seen it coming.  It had been happening gradually throughout the time he had spent with her, but he hadn't considered that it would continue to grow in his absence.  Which is stupid.  He's a writer.  He knows that the secondary characters don't just stop existing and growing and developing simply because the action is focused elsewhere.  Not that she's a secondary character, by any means.  He brushes that thought aside.  

 

It's so different.  Nice, stunning even, but different.  It's going to have ramifications.  In the back of his mind he starts rewriting Nikki, factoring in the implications of this change.  It'll alter everything, from the practicalities of her job to the time it takes her to get dressed in the morning.  It'll affect the way she walks.  The way she runs.  The way she catches the bad guys.  And the sex scenes.  Oh, the sex scenes…  What'll Rook think?  

 

It's all he can do not to voice the question that his brain is just dying to ask.  _Dying_.  A bad expression to use when looking down the barrel of a gun or three.  If he speaks the thought aloud, Ryan's little Annie Oakley routine will be the least of his problems.  Beckett's finger will have pulled the trigger before he can complete the sentence.  

 

So he files away the thoughts for later, and concentrates on lowering his gun to the floor and allowing Beckett to snap the handcuffs onto his wrists.  When this is over, when they've sorted out this little misunderstanding and things are back to normal, he can take her aside and ask the questions.  Purely in the interests of research, of course.  He'll start with the most important one.  

 

 _Why the hell did you grow your hair?_

 

 **End**


End file.
